Blood and Fangs
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: Yuki is pregnant and Zero is the father. As she knows so far. And to make it worse, she's a vampire. How long can she keep this a secret? Chapter 7 is up!
1. Life As A Pregnant Vampire

Blood and Fangs

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Life As A Pregnant Vampire**

* * *

_He's on top of her as she's under him, gasping for air like she was losing breath. He travel's in and out of her, becoming one, and joining together for the first time. And both reaching to there climax, Yuki and Zero._

"_Z-Zero!" a loud gasp escaped her lips. She can feel herself reaching her point, she's very closely._

"_Yuki!" Zero growled as he thrust in her again then releasing._

_She felt herself come after him and felt his warm release inside of her, completing her. He claps on top of her, lying on her chest, and holding her. Both gasping for the fresh air around them._

"_Zero," Yuki moaned as she hold his head to her chest and run her fingers through his silver hair. _

"_I love you, Yuki." he told her as he kiss one of her nipples._

"_I love you too, Zero." she smiled after hearing his voice, but it soon started to disappear when he said her name. Her body changed quickly from hot to freezing cold and Zero's body turned into a grave stone with his name on it. Tears appeared in her eyes and her heart burned as if it was a marshmallow over a fire. It started to melt in pain and lost. _

_Then finally, liquid started to appear in her mouth, as if a volcano was gathering all it's energy for the finally eruption. And at the moment she knew what this pain was coming from, her dream which reminded of her past. The loss of her heart and lover._

Yuki's eyes open instantly, jumps out of her seat, and heads for the bathroom. She's running out while class is going on and all eyes are on her as she jumps over a couple of desks. She's wearing her usual uniform but with an unusual large sweatshirt. The sweatshirt belonged to Zero before he dead, before she found out she was pregnant with his child, and before the day she had to kill him. Yes, she killed him to for fill their promise: When he turned to a E Class Vampire she will be the one to kill him. And she did and it pains her heart deeply for it.

She dodged everyone in the wide and long hallway as she feels the vomit coming up quickly on each step she takes. She has to reach the bathroom, the toilet, or questions and the night class will know everything. She hasn't told anyone she's pregnant with Zero's child. Well, only one person found out, Sayori, her best friend. Sayori knows she's pregnant but what she doesn't know is the baby she's carrying is a vampire baby. And also, Yuki is a vampire which requires a lot of blood for both, her and her child.

She made it, into an open stale. She vomits like this every day, more then twice a day. She told everyone she has to the flu and very one believes her because most students are going through the same thing. It's in December and it's Christmas Eve, December 24. This is the seventh month of her pregnancy and the six month of her losing the man she loves. And for being seventh month pregnant isn't a easy thing if you want it to be a secret. Her body is perfect for a seventeen year old girl, well, besides her stomach. She's huge because of her baby.

After feeding the toilet blood of humans she flush the toilet then clean the blood that fell on the floor. Girls are whispering behind the door as she gaps for air against the stall door.

'That was close.' she uses her telekinesis to take tissue to wipe away the remains of blood on the seat. 'I almost missed the stall. Vomiting cold is another thing but vomiting blood is worse.' she rubs her stomach to feel a small kick. 'Trying to get mommy caught, are you?' she smiles then burps. "Nasty."

She checks over the stall for anything with a red stain, nothing. She walks out the bathroom and heads for the sink to wash her face and rinse her mouth. The girls go over to her to comfort her.

"Yuki, you should go lie down." a girl student tells her while placing a hand on her back.

"Yeah, but go to the nurse to get some medicine first."

"Yeah. I'm going there now." Yuki walks out the bathroom and into the hallway of walking students. It's time for the Day students get ready to leave for the buses to go home for vacation.

Since she's sick, her father told her she can go relax in her room while him and the teachers do job.

'Nurse, me? No way.' she starts walking deep into the school instead of going out. She has her own place to go to get away from everything. She goes to the barn yard to see her lost lovers favorite house. But, before she does, she's going to see her lover's grave.

Zero's grave is sitting under his favorite tree near the barn which now is covered in snow. And more snow will go on top of that, it's starting to snow slowly and it's sticking. She puts on her boots and a heavy long jacket. Even though her heat flashes are none stop, she takes it too make her father from asking questions. Once she gets far away from the building she opens it up and sometimes takes it off.

She steps into the one feet snow and starts taking her usual route to Zero's grave. It's so white and clear outside, she can easily tell where the grave is from a distance.

Once she arrives to his grave, she sits on the bench under a tree. She opens her jacket then fans herself.

"It's so hot." she sighs sits back on the bench until she was laying down. "I know. Your thinking I shouldn't be out here, in this cold. In the condition I'm in, Zero." she leans on one side, towards his grave and away from the school. "Woman have no break what so ever."

She sits their silently as she was listening to what Zero was saying.

"I know. We only get breaks when were little. Other then that, we get cramps, we get–" she pause then pouts. "It's part of nature, Zero! Hey, I rather be a guy and just hear about it then go through it. You guys are so lucky."

"Yes, it is for a good cause though. Life." she rubs her stomach gently and circle her hand around her huge stomach. "I know. I want to tell him, but I'm afraid too. He might be happy about it, but then again... he might be sad. You and I both was given the speech about how it can ruin your future and you never will be able to survive on your own with it."

"Yes, I have the savings you had. Including mines, once this year is over, our live...our live... our live..." she's trying to say "**Our lives will begin.**" but she knows Zero isn't here to support her and there child. "Zero, you baka, how can you leave me like this? I can't... I can't do this on my own! I need you by my side!" Tears start running down her eyes quickly and naturally like the rain and snow come around when needed. She stands up then looks down at his grave. "Zero, you fucking dumb-ass! I can't do this alone. I can't... do this... alone." she clasps on the ground on her hand and knees. "I know I have to be strong for both of us- for all of us. Our family." she sits back on her ankles, zip up her coat, and holds herself as she cries. 'I will. I will be strong. I have to be strong... for all of us. My little one.' she rubs her stomach then let her tears run slowly.

Crunch. A small thumb in the snow comes from behind them, making Yuki react. She cleans her blood tears then looking to her side to see who it is, she attacks. She jumps backwards then slings her leg towards a thing or someone. She hits a vampire whose been checking on her for some time now, Ichijou. Ichijou's face was hit and he walks back into the snow, hard. And he's not the only one there, Shiki and Aido are accompanying him.

"Someone's been training." Aido looks at Yuki with a half scary and impressive look.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." Yuki turns her head then wipes her tears away. "What you want?"

"We wanted to invite you to the Christmas party for the Night class students." Shiki looks at her then notice the fact she's hiding her mouth with the high collar of her coat.

"And get you out the cold." Aido sighs with a small smile.

"And to get you out of this sick weather. I heard you vomited again, today, you shouldn't be out here. Kaname-sama or your father won't like you to be sick like this."

"One: I'm not a night class student. Two: I like it out here and I feel just fine. And three: If I want to be sick then let me be sick. If I want to be cold then let me be cold. I don't give a rat's ass on what my father or Kaname- sama has to say to me. And, would you three stop taking orders all the time. It's Christmas, do what you want to do."

"We aren't taking orders. We really are worried about you, Yuki. You've been sick and growing pale by the day." Ichijou stands up from the snow then rubs his head.

"If I didn't know you were human. I would have thought you were a vampire." Shiki looks at him.

Yuki licks her fangs while hiding the fact she's doing it.

"Look, I know you and Zero had a **thing** going on, but he's dead. He won't want you doing this to yourself." Aido really sounds worry about her and it made her laugh out loud. They look at her like was crazy.

"Your are so funny, Aido- senpia!" she giggles under her jacket then holds herself from the painful laughter. "I'm not doing anything to my self and what me and Zero had... it was love and not a "**thing"** It was love. Also, you have to be Zero to know what **Zero wants for me**. And what I'm doing is not because of Zero. I'm doing this for me and because I want to do it. I have to do it. I'm not trying to get sick or trying to kill myself. I know what your thinking. You think I want to join Zero resting in his grave. No... I want to live until it's my time to die." she walks over to Zero's grave stone then touch it. "Well, I don't except your invitation."

"Look, let me get this through your head." Aido growls at her then steps in front of her. "Because one pure-blood vampire made your lover die doesn't mean you have to hate all of us. Since Zero died you never even noticed us as we pass by you in the hallway. You stop being a 'Perfect' and just know you–

"I don't hate vampires. I do hate the one who had done this to Zero, yes. But, I don't hate you guys. Not at all. I'm just busy now a days. I need to catch up on my grades, as a Perfect, my grades went down. It's my fourth year here and I can't waste time if I want out. I just can't deal with you guys anymore. I'm sorry." she walks past him and start heading towards the barn. "Just want to be alone."

And, just like that, they left her.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: And there you go. More drama and a sad part where Yuki breaks down.**


	2. ‘It’s A Girl Thing’

Blood and Fangs

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

'**It's A Girl Thing.'**

* * *

She closes the barn yard door shut then locks it. It's cool inside and warmer underneath. Underneath the barn is her feeding pen where she keeps all her victims she caught off the street. As much as she doesn't like to do this. She does it only because of her child. Only for it. No, she doesn't know the sex yet and didn't ask her doctor tell her. All she knows is that one child is making her be stronger in life. She must do this, for her child.

She goes over to Zero's favorite while horse pen and tells the horse to step aside. She removes the large amount of hay, opens the trap door, and feels a warm breeze coming from her small tunnel. Inside they are two young girls with mouth and hand taped together. Both are alive and healthy. And with the perfect blood for her and her child.

"I'm sorry ladies." she picks up one by her hair then holds her in her arms. The woman is under her control which keeps them from freaking out. When they come too, they will find themselves where they came from. "I do this for my child." she lowers her collar, lifts up their shirt, then bit them on there stomachs. She bites then there so it won't show if they move there hair.

For a half an hour she takes to pint of there blood, two for her and other two for her baby. It's always enough but this time, it feels like she needs more. She doesn't want to go on beyond her limit so she force herself to pull away.

'Damn, I'm taking enough. Why am I still craving more?' she close the door, covers it, then sits in the clean hay. The horse sits with her to keep her warm. "Thanks girl, Zero and I are proud." she pats the horse then relax. "Sweetie, never have children. You don't' want them."

**After falling asleep in the barn for a full hour, she heads back to the school. By now, the Night class Christmas party should be over and the Day class student should be gone. **She enters the back dinning room entrance to step right into a relax party full of vampires. Rapping paper is everywhere and large and expensive gifts are all over the place. The only thing small are keys to a car or a ship. Even though she did make a lot of noise once she came in, everyone is watching her father, the Chairman, open up his gifts from his vampire students.

She stands to the side then quickly makes her way to the nearest door. She doesn't have gum, it makes her sick, and she doesn't have breathe mints, it makes her vomit twice as much. The smell of blood is in her mouth and she can't let no one to find out. And since she's in a room full of vampires. She needs to be extra careful.

"Wow, a grand piano." her father cheers then smiles at his students with tears in his eyes. "Thanks. I always wanted one of these for myself." he looks around the room then sees his daughter walking quickly to the door. "There you are, Yuki! Come and dance for daddy as he plays."

That made Yuki froze and feel every pair of eyes on her in the room. She has her hand on the door and very close on opening it. 'Damn it.' she spins around and holds her pointer finger up at her father which means 'Hold on' or 'I'll be right back.' she opens the door then start to run out but she stops once a familiar scent and shadow over comes her. She looks up and sees Kaname- senpia. Her heart begins to quicken. If he finds out about her pregnancy and her being a vampire. She doesn't know what he would do. Also, the fear of loving him and forgetting about Zero completely. But, the major reason is because of the dream she had of him.

"Yuki, I was looking all over for you. Why don't you come and join the party?" he looks down at her with his sad and lonely eyes as usual. "It's been months since we've seen each other." he takes a step forward and she takes a step backwards. He reaches out to her then she gaps, dodge his touch, and moves away from him. She can't even look in his eyes.

"Do you hate me so much, that I can't touch you or the fact you can't even look at me?" he looks up where they stand and sees a mistletoe. "Mistletoe." he moves in closer to his her but she quickly runs off.

She runs down the hallway as fast as she can and once she turns she uses her vampire speed to head to the sun dorms and into her room. 'His voice. His smell' she starts to touch her breast like Zero would when they had sex. The dream with Kaname-Sama hunts her for the rest of her life.

She leans on the back of her door, locks it, then cries her heart out. Even though she never kissed him or anything, it pains herself to think of him. It always reminds her of her dream.

_His tongue inside her mouth, lips press together, and a arm around her back. His arm, Kaname's arm, and she's returning the favor. Both naked, she's sitting on his lap, he's inside her, her legs on either side of his hips, and her fingers running though his soft and curly hair. Both bodies are in heat, are one, and in love. He lowers his hands to her hips to push her up then down on him._

"_Ahh, Kaname." she pulls her lips away from his then gasp out loud in the hair. Her head tilt back and small breast bouncing as she breaths. _

"_Yuki." he does it again then quickens the pace. He starts to let go of her so she can continue herself and she did. She let him in deeper and faster then before. _

"_Oh, that's a good girl.' he brings her body towards him so her breast can be in his face. He licks one nipple then play with the other. She pulls his head towards his breast as she feels his fangs brush against her skin._

"_...Ahh!" she moans loudly then grips his hair harder. "I'm coming, Kaname." she starts to bounce faster._

"_Yuki." he moans her name feel his release before her's._

That dream made her life and the relationship she had to Kaname die. Every time she looks, thinks, or walks towards him she starts to feel horny. It makes her feel guilty since she's in love with Zero but also him. It's wrong to love two guys at the same time, to her it's wrong.

She cries hard and she doesn't care who can hear her.

**Next morning, Yuki gets up at seven in the morning, wash, dresses, and puts on her only clothes she can wear, a jean jump-suit. **It still makes her look fat but with all the large belly she has, everything is small. Today she's going to pregnancy class in the next town which is a hour away by bus but half-an- hour by car. She has to take a bus since it's cheaper then a taxi. So, that means walking then waiting. The walk will still be a breeze for her since she loves the cold weather, but it will make her father worry.

She puts her long fluffy coat, red scarf, red gloves, and red hat so she won't look out of place. It's twenty-five degrees outside and she doesn't want to be the only 'stranger' not bundle up. Her usual excuse is going 'Christmas shopping' but the main stores are close. She thought about it very hard and came up with 'I need my girlie materials.' Her father would let her go out with that excuse because she can get them at the hospital.

'I need _girlie materials_, yeah right.' the lie itself mad her laugh under her breathe and wish that was the truth.

She walks in the quiet hallways and go to the lunch room where her father usually have his early breakfast at this time. She was right, she can smell the eggs and bacon. But, that's not all she can smell, she can smell vampires and laughing of usual nigh class students. I didn't make any sense she all of the night class return to there homes last night. It was only going to be her and her father here. She was going to tell her father about her baby but how would she get him alone.

She enters the side door to the dinning room to fine the usual vampires, Shiki, Aido, Riku, Ichijou, Kaname, and so on. Her father was sitting at the head, Kaname at his right and a vampire hunter on his left, Yagari Touga, Zero's sensei.

"Morning...Yuki?" her father looks at her with a smile then it drop as he looks at her coat. "Where are you off to so early in the morning?"

"Something you don't like or want to discuss at the dinner table."

"Oooh... that stuff."

"Hey, small stuff." Yargari Touga looks over his shoulder. "Well you got a little taller. Merry Christmas."

"Hmp."

"Don't give me that."

"Why are you here?"

"Because your father and I have some business to attend to. And to warn girls like you not to go out on your own these days."

"And why is that?"

"There had been kidnaping's of girls your age, Yuki. They are being snatched up in the street, taken, half blood missing in there systems, and returned without a clue that they were gone or how they get a mark on there stomachs."

"A mark?"

"Fang marks, vampire marks."

"Ok, and what does that have to do with me? I can careless."

"Look whose all brave."

"Look whose all drunk. I can smell a hangover." she steps away from him then heads out the door. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Oh, Yargari Touga, go with her please." her father pleated the vampire hunter.

"No!" Yuki yells at her father then starts to leave the room. "If I wanted to be assorted I would have asked someone."

"Now, I know your up to no good." Yargari's hand found his way against the door. "Your starting to act like a-

"I have cramps, I'm fucking bloating, I have pain waves after pain waves, and very close on blood coming out of my pussy. Unless you have tampons or very thick _Always_ pads in your pack, then there is no sense on you going."

That made him shut up and move out her way. But, before she can leave, Ichigo gets up from his seat with a gift in his arms.

"Yuki, wait."

Yuki pause then turns to him to fine a wrapped Christmas gift with her name on it. "..."

"Merry Christmas."

"... thanks. But, I can't return the favor." she takes the box then look at the colorful wrapping.

"Don't just stare at it, open it!" he takes her to a chair so she can sit down. "Now. Now." he whines like a child.

"Fine." she opens it neatly then opens to a beautiful shades of blue sun dress. "Pretty blue." she stands up and holds it a few inches away from her. It's long, pass her feet, and it has a small jewel in the middle.

"I thought it be perfect for your size, but I guess it I thought you were taller. Try it on."

"I might get it dirty. And I rather not, right now."

"Please?" he gives her puppy dog eyes.

"I said no." she turns away from his expression then starts folding the dress back. "I have to go. And thank you, Ichijou. What would you like in return?"

"Something worth more then you can pay for."

"Greedy."

"I want to see you smiling again."

"Yes, a smile will be a nice gift, Yuki." the chairman looks at her along with the rest of them.

"I smile."

"You haven't smile since... Zero's funeral." Aidou confesses.

She was about to protest but she couldn't defend herself. It's true, she hasn't smile, a real smile, since Zero dead. She's been sad and lonely since he dead. And the fact she has to raise a child on her own and do he best as a mother. And thinking about how much pressure has been on her, its hard to smile at all. And the fact she has two large fangs in her mouth, smile to much, and secret is over.

"A smile." she holds her head and tries to focus on her lips so she can make a smile but nothing. Her lips wiggle as if she was holding back tears. She wasn't about to cry. It's just a hard thing to do with pressure on her.

"Don't hurt yourself." Kaname finally speaks as he turn to her. And for the first eight months, they make eye contact. "I would love to see you smile Yuki or look at me. But, I will not push you. Take your time."

Looking at him, his skin, his lips, his eyes, all of him made her blush a little. She does miss his face and wish she can go to him for comfort but if he knew. As much he hated Zero, who'd he despise her?

Kick. Jump. Move. The baby is moving and it made Yuki fall on her knees and holds her stomach. The baby is going crazy, it's playing inside her, hitting her walls and moving the water around inside her. "Ahh!"

Mostly everyone gets up from there chair to go over to her. Ichijou was the first one by her side and look at her with worry. They ask her if something's wrong and try to touch her near her stomach but she yells at them.

"Don't touch me!" She yells as Yargari Touga picks her up, bridal style, and takes her to the nearest bed.

"If you stress yourself more, your child might die." he tells her that while he closes the door of then empty bedroom, she's still in his arms.

"What?" she finally feels her child calming down as he lays her down on the bed. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't take me for a fool like the rest of them. I've knew and I've been known your pregnant, Yuki. Seven months, right?" he sits on the next to her then places his hand on her belly. "A jumper."

"Eight." she corrects him then turns over to move his hand. "How?"

"Zero."

"But, he didn't know. I didn't... I didn't..." she starts to cry.

"He found your test in the trash. And he told me to take care of you and I will." he takes out a tissue and gives it to her. "Here. I don't want your blood tears marking the bed."

She quickly sits up and shock he even knows she's a vampire. "How did you know?"

"I'm a hunter. I know these things."

"Did you tell–

"I'm not going to tell your father. That's your job, not mines." he goes into his pocket and take out a blood pouch. "So, stop taking blood from others and I'll give you the blood you need."

Yuki starts crying harder and takes his hand to hold it up to her cheek. She can't move to hug them. "Thank you so much. Thank you. Thank you."

"Yuki, we are going to the hospital." the chairman comes in.

"No need. It was one of those 'Girl things' cramps." Yargari Touga smiles at the chairman.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: What you think? I was going to let Ichijou be the one who finds out but I just went with the flow. So, you like this verson better then the last one? I made it more dramatic. **


	3. Baby Class

Blood and Fangs

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

Baby Class

* * *

Yuki didn't get the chance to go to her class because her father won't allow her to leave the house. But, she snuck off early in the morning to get to the bus stop and take the early bus. Now, she's on the bus, alone, with only the driver to talk to. She's sitting in the back, next to the door, and relaxing her head against the window.

After a few hours she arrives at the class just in time. The class is located in the next towns hospital and its for pregnant teenagers. And to a surprise there are many teenagers her age, younger, and older that are pregnant. This class gives you step by step what you should be ready for on being a mother. And it helps couples see the baby as a gift or some shit like that. Yuki thinks the class is too nice because when you young pregnant at a young age people will be saying:

"Oh that poor girl."

"She ruined her life. Poor child."

"She's too young to be having a child. I hope it doesn't kill her and the baby."

"That stupid girl. Getting pregnant at a young age."

And it goes on and on. Yuki kept her pregnancy hidden from everyone besides the teacher/nurse and doctor of this class and the students. Here she feels safe but alone. But she's equal to the girls here though. Some have there boyfriends and some are here by force or on there own. Even some parents are helping out there daughter get through it. The only girls in the class that she gets along with are three name Mizuki, Yuya, and Okuni because they are around her age. Mizuki has her boyfriend with her and Yuya has a boy friend; friend.

Yuki opens the door to the class and hangs her coat up then goes to the doctor and teacher of the class, Ms. Yang. She doesn't take Zero's sweat shirt off because she feels alone with out it. It still smells like him.

"Yuki, how was your Christmas?" Ms. Yang ask with a smile down at her then touch her belly. "You got bigger since last week. Your eight months but your size is too big. You must be over feeding."

"It was fine and I ate the amount and the right food I you told me to eat." she lied in a way because before she takes human blood she gives them a blood test to see if they have what her baby needs. "And my Christmas was great."

"Told your father, yet?"

"...No. Not yet." she runs her hands through her long hair and turns away in shame.

"Yuki, you are eight months pregnant and you _have to tell your father_."

"But–

"I know its not easy but think of your child. It needs plenty of love and you need all the support you can have."

"I know but they are too many people around. I can't tell him when everyone else is around." Yuki says while thinking. 'What a bunch of shit.'

"Do you want me to call–

"No! I want to tell him myself. Coming from a doctor won't be much proof."

"You have til the end of this week, all right?"

"Yes, Ms. Yang." she sighs then walks away. "Bitch." she mumbles under her breath and looks around for her friends on the floor.

Yes, everyone is on the wooden floor with a mat. She walks over to them and thinks about what Ms. Yang said. 'Try all you want because I gave you my cell phone number. What now bitch? What now?' she giggles while sitting on a empty mat between Yuya and Okuni while Mizuki is in the back with her boyfriend, Kenji.

Yuya has long blond hair and green eyes. Okuni has longer black hair and brown eyes with the largest breast you can ever see in life. Mizuki has short white blond hair with blue eyes. And Kenji has short black hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, guys." Yuki lays down on her back and touch her stomach.

"Hey, Yuki." Yuya smiles then looks at her stomach. "Whoa, are you sure one is in there?"

"Positive. Checked twice." she close her eyes and breath smoothly.

"Did you tell your father, Yuki?" Okuni ask.

"Don't even get me started with that. That bitch just gave me a talk about it."

"Whoa, mood swings." Kenji smiles while sitting behind Mizuki with her between his legs.

"Yeah. I've been having them and dramatic heat flashes. During the blizzard I went outside with a t-shirt on. It felt so good."

"I opened the window and put snow on my head." Yuya smiles. "And I though my period was a pain. Cramps, back pain, heat flashes–

"Jumping, playing, and kicking." Okuni continues.

"Cravings for foods." Muzuki adds on.

"And mood swings." Yuki finishes. "Just pain in the ass."

"And then coming here and let them tell us we are the strongest and shit like that. Ms. Yang is something."

"Oh, and milk developing in the breast." Okuni adds one more.

"I'm starting to leak. I had to tell my father I was sweating." Yuya touches one breast gently. "And they hurt like shit."

"I couldn't even walk down the stairs without pain." Mizuki leans back on Kenji. "Kenji, you are so lucky you are a guy."

"I figured that." he touches Mizuki's seventh months stomach. "You want me to get you something?"

"Smoothie."

"All right." he kisses her cheek then looks at Yuki, Yuya, and Okuni. "You girls want something?"

"I'll get it myself. I can't stand being on the floor for too long." Yuki gets up and looks down at Kenji and Mizuki. "Besides I'm craving for a sandwich."

"Your huge Yuki. I don't think you need to be having that." Mizuki gets off Kenji and supports herself.

"I'm fine. And I need to learn how to walk with this weight. Have to be holding this child sooner or later and have to learn how to carry the weight." she smiles without showing her fangs. "I've been staying still since day one. I need the exercise." Not true.

"Remember, your baby can flip if you move around too much." Yuya points out then makes a slit jump then holds her stomach.

"Yuya, are you all right?"

Everyone starts crowding around her. Yuya is ninth months pregnant and the doctor said she's due any minute.

"Ahh!" Yuya holds her stomach and looks at the water move underneath her. "Oh, no!"

"Ms. Yang, Yuya's water broke!" Yuki yells around the room.

"No. No! I'm not ready! I– I can't! Ahh!" Yuya feels pain between her legs while Ms. Yang calls for a bed then comes over. "I'm not ready!"

"Yuya, relax." Ms. Yang takes her and forces her to stand up. "Breathe. Remember what we've talked about."

"Ahh! It hurts." she grabs Yuki's hand and squeeze it. It didn't hurt Yuki at all with her vampire strength but she took the pain. "Don't leave me, Yuki! I want to... don't leave me!"

"I won't. Now breath." she helps Ms. Yang walk her towards the door. Yuya yelling all the way.

Men nurses helps her on the bed then rolls away with Yuki. Yuki was forced to let go which made Yuya upset. Her and Yuya promised they would be there when one of them goes into labor. Yuki asked Ms. Yang if she can stay in the room with her but she said no. Yuki disobeyed and go into the waiting room with Yuya and takes her hand.

In one room, alone, Yuya and Yuki takes the contractions together. Yuki standing near Yuya's bed to help her relax.

"It's going to be ok, Yuya." Yuki smiles for her then holds her friends hand with both hands.

"Yuki...I'm not ready for this. W-What will my father think? I haven't told him!"

As much Yuki wanted to say everything was going to be fine. She can't promise that at all. Most of the people in the class had been rejected and forced by there parents to give the baby up or put to death. Yuya has told how her parents expect the best of her which put more pressure on Yuya.

Yuki places a hand on her friend wet cheek and force her to look in her eyes. "Look at me. We are going to get through this together, ok? Don't worry. Just think about your child. All right?"

"But-

"No but's!"

Yuya smiles then leans back on then bed. "Oh, another one!" Yuya sits up and feels herself opening. Yuki grips her hand tight and takes her friends pain.

Yuki feels her cell phone vibrating and looks at her caller ID to see her father is calling her. She didn't leave a note or told anyone that she left. She picks up her phone and quickly says, "Hello?"

"Yuki! WHERE ARE YOU?" He yells out of concern. "Everyone has been looking all over for you. I–

"Dad, I can't speak right now. Look, I'm safe and with a friend who really needs me."

"Aaahh!" Yuya screams on the top of her lungs.

"Yuki! Yuki, who was that? Where are you?"

"I can't talk right now. I'll call you back." she hangs up on her father and focus on her friend.

"Yuya, oh my gosh." Yuya's mother comes in and watch her daughter.

"Mom. Mom, I'm so sorry."

The nurse comes in and tells Yuki to leave. She didn't want to leave Yuya but she had to. Then Yuya let her go.


	4. What's wrong? What's wrong with my baby?

Blood and Fangs

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**What's wrong? What's wrong with my baby?**

* * *

Yuki sits in the waiting area with Okuni, Kenji, and Mizuki waiting on Yuya. Baby class was over three hours ago, it's two in the afternoon and all of them want to know what's going to happen to there friend. Wondering if Yuya's parents would except the baby or make her put it up for adoption. Wondering if Yuya had a sea-section or a natural birth. And wondering did it hurt.

Yuki turned off her phone since her father called her because he won't stop calling. It was getting annoying. But she knew it wasn't going to make things good but worse for her. The fact she eft without saying anything and that she turned off her cell phone. Yeah, they are going to be pissed when she gets home.

"I hope she's all right." Okuni leans back then holds her stomach.

"I hope she gets to keep the baby and be all right." Mizuki says.

"I just hope her parents let her keep the baby and its healthy." Yuki leans back in her chair and rubs her stomach as it jumps. "I have a huge and wild child."

"Hey, Yuki. Maybe you should go check on your little one. See if you really do need to go on a diet." Okuni suggests.

"When was the last time you got a scan?"

"When it was a fetus."

"Oh my gosh! Something can be wrong with your baby, Yuki! Your suppose to get a check every month while your pregnant to make sure everything is all right." Mizuki yells at her.

"Go get one. Something can be wrong." Kenji says, trying to get into the business.

"I'm too worried about Yuya."

"If she comes out and find out you didn't check on the baby like you should have she's going to be very pissed. And that would cause stress." Kenji continues.

"All right. And since when have you became a doctor, Kenji." she gets up and heads to the front desk. And just her luck, Ms. Yang was there.

In minutes, Yuki was in her own room, a cold gel on her stomach, and a machine looking at her baby. Yuki looks at the screen and searches for a face butt but they are too pictures that looks like a butt.

"Wow, no wonder your so big." Ms. Yang moves the devise around Yukis belly.

"What wrong? What wrong with my baby? Why does it have two butt's?"

Ms. Yang smiles then laughs. "Yuki, your pregnant with twins."

"What? Twins? Are you serious?" she sits up and look at the screen. "Show me. You said one the first time. This doesn't make any sense. I haven't had sex since I got my pregnancy test results." she starts panicking. 'I can handle one baby but not two. Why is this happening to me?'

"I was mistaking that's all." Ms. Yang gives her that it's all right smile. "You baby girls are healthy and look well developed. They have all of there body parts and ready come out any day now. I'm shocked since they look like they are more then a year old though. I should run some test."

"No, you will not run no test on my babies!"

"Just minor things that won't hurt the babies. I just haven't seen such quick development."

"I said no test." her eyes glow red out of anger. No one is going to play doctor with her children. Not even a doctor.

Her red eyes frighten Ms. Yang and made her leave the room quickly.

"Run bitch run." Yuki smiles then looks at her children. "Twins. Look Zero, look at our children." she watch as one child kick the other and feel it. "Hey, not fighting in there."

They stop and one that kick makes a yawn. "Cute. I can't wait to meet you girls. And to be able to see my feet again." she laughs then prints out photos on her own. "Time to eat, my little ones." she rubs her stomach while cleaning her belly then leaves.

Yuki decided she shouldn't be mad or upset anymore. It did make her a little upset when she found out she has two but she will get by. There is nothing she can do about it so why worry? Two healthy children but... no healthy father.

When she arrives back to the waiting area she sees Yuya in a wheel chair holding hr child wrapped up in a blue blanket. Yuya looks better then before but her parents didn't look happy at all. Yuki hoped they would take Yuya and the baby in peacefully.

"His name is Kyo." Yuya smiles while looking at Yuki.

Yuki walks over to the her friend with a smile. "He's adorable." He looks just like his mother, blonde hair and blue eyes.

"And I get to take him home in a couple of days." Yuya smiles then looks at her child again. "Oh, I heard you went to go look at your child. Healthy?"

"_They are healthy._" Yuki holds her large stomach and tries to hug herself. "I have twins."

"Whoa, that's a challenge." Okuni touches Yuki's stomach."Good luck."

"Thanks." she looks at the clock and read five in the afternoon. She panics because the last bus to town leaves in ten minutes. "Shit, I have to go and make the last bus!" She starts running but mostly flying closely on the ground.

When Yuki made it to the bus stop the bus was more then fifty feet away, driving back wear she needed to be. "Fuck!" she lands on the ground and looks at the sky to notice its getting dark quick. She doesn't mind the dark but she knew she her father is going to be pissed when she gets home. "Shit, fuck, fuck, and shit! Damn it!" she yells.


	5. Blood Frost

Blood And Fangs

By: Lady Danielle

**At first I wasnt sure about this chapter but i just did it. enjoy**

* * *

**Blood Frost**

* * *

It's starting to snow as she starts walking to the next time through it with a blood pouch in her mouth. The blood pouch doesn't have the large amount she needs and she's feeling weak because of it. The pouch was only for one baby and her but now she's feeding for three. It's not enough. She can't even hunt since she's weakening slowly. She would have called her father but there is a great chance she can kill him while the long way back to her town. She won't kill him.

"Just a few miles. I know it is." a long and hard wind hits her face. She lowers her head and keep walking. She's enjoying the cool breeze since she's having an extremely hot flash but she's not enjoying the darkness of the road and around her.

She's walking on the road with no lights and its surrounded by a half dead forest. Nothing is making her worried but is her babies cold. She's never been outside this long.

"Shit." she falls on her knees and holds her stomach. "I should have been there by now. Where am I?"

"You must be new, vampire." a female voice blows in the wind behind her.

Yuki snatches her head around and find it hitting a vampire gun with a grown woman dressed warm.

'Vampire Hunter. My babies.' this thought repeats in her head and how she remembers what Zero told her once. _Vampire Hunters should never hesitate. _This made Yuki jump away then start running and just in time because the woman shot at her. It tipped her ear, leaving her with a right blood ear.

"Damn it, your bounty is mine!" the woman yells as Yuki ears, with her good ear, as she runs into the forest.

"My bounty?" Yuki runs through the forest and not caring about the scratches on her face. She holds her stomach for warmth and worry. Her ear stings like crazy but she must go on. She has to lose this woman.

Another shot was fired and it missed Yuki by a feet. It hit the tree in front of her. The vampire hunter was good and she still hasn't really learn to use her powers. Yuki knows how to fly and erase peoples memories.

Yuki falls over because of the white log, covered by snow, made her. She makes sure she falls on her back then quickly crab crawl away to only hit a tree behind her. "No."

"Yes." the woman's gun was less then ten feet away, pointing at Yuki- no- pointing at Yuki's stomach.

"No!" she close her body to the side and hear the shot. She waits. And waits to feel nothing but hear a body collapse on the ground.

"Comrade." that voice belongs with a Level E, a young man's voice.

"Huh?" Yuki turns back at the woman but finds a Level E shot. He protected her. 'Zero?' no it wasn't Zero, he's in the grave, it was just a random young man. Protecting her.

The Level E looks at her with a weak smile. "Go... Comrade. Comrade." he touch her stomach then falls to the ground. It wasn't Zero.

"You're a Level E?" the woman looks at Yuki with deep green eyes. The woman's face and hair was covered, only her eyes showed. She examines the dead Level E on the ground.

"You're a level E?" the woman ask while revealing her pink lips and blush cheeks.

"Haven't figured that out yet." she gets up and starts running but to only end up in someone's arms. She looks up and find a face she doesn't know but she can tell it was Level E vampire.

"Comrade." it was a man and it gentle moved her behind him for a shield.

Yuki has no idea what's going on but it looks like Level E vampires are protecting her. And as she looks around more Level E's shows up and surround the woman with there blood red eyes. The one she was behind says to the woman, "You will not touch our own, hunter. No more. No more."

"You harm our queen. You will suffer great." a woman says. "For queen. Our princesses"

'Queen? Princesses?' Yuki rubs her stomach then feels movement inside her stomach. She drops her knees and gasp out of thirst. Her eyes glow red out of hunger. She sits and breaths in the air while hearing the cries and shooting of the vampire hunter behind her. And within minutes everything is quiet and all the vampires circle around her on her knees.

The one who protected her before comes to her with the woman's corps and neck revealed. "Feed, my queen."

"Queen, I'm no queen."

"Princesses and our Queen must feed." he moves the neck closer then slice it open for Yuki. Yuki presses her lips against the neck and drinks. She drinks until she couldn't drink anymore, leaving the body half empty. "Why are you calling me your queen? I'm not of noble line or anything." she looks at the Level E's around her.

A hand is place on her stomach then a few strokes. Her babies starts jumping for joy but this time not hurting her. And Yuki's stomach starts glowing blue, power.

"What's happening?" Yuki touch her stomach as she feels the power flowing through her.

"Princesses."

"Princesses"

"Princesses power."

All of them crowd around her to feel the power. It made Yuki feel warm, safe, and strong. She looks at them on there knees and touching there stomach.

Bam! A gun shot was heard then others. Yuki looks up and see more vampire hunters and there guns. The Level E, using there super speed, takes the bullets.

"No, stop it! Stop it!" the power runs through her and leaks out of her skin. A blue flames engulfs her and spread all around her, killing only the humans. "STOP THIS!"

A large explosion around her happens then everything calms down. She lowers her power then it disappears into her stomach. All around her was a destroyed tees and plants, ashes of human bodies, and Level E bodies. Death. Everything is dead.

"Thank you," she looks down at the dead Level E's who fought and dead protecting her. She starts walking away until she hears a footstep behind her and looks from the side of her to see a vampire. A few starts coming out from the sky and from running.

"Who are you?" a teenager ask her, not from the school, while stepping closer to her.

"What power?"

"Is she really a vampire?"

"She's pregnant."

"Whose the father?"

"You see her power?"

So many things starts going around and it was time for her to go. She was about to fly but was afraid to be followed. And if these vampires came so who'd Kaname. She could have that. 'What do I do?' she leans down her head and let her powers come over her until she disappears.

* * *

LadyDanielle: that is a clue on the twins. Another surprise is coming that you will be shocked about. lol


	6. Memories and Results

* * *

Blood and Fangs

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Memories and Results**

* * *

After flying through a blizzard for a half and hour Yuki finally arrived home safe and sound. Her wounds have healed up and her girls are safe. Tonight has brought her to so many questions which needs answers. She has to find Touga for all of that. If she asked one of the night class students someone who'd be asking questions back.

She flies into the schools bell tower window, shakes off the snow off her, and starts sneaking down to the school area. The school is dark and heated since her father mostly stays in his office going through paper work. She has to at lease make it to her room without going back outside. For proof they are no people here but still it's ok to be cautious.

Yuki opens a door to the large dinning room which is a short cut to the day class dorms. It's pitch black but she can feel a pair of eyes watching her from the shadows. It was her father and she waited for him to speak before she could.

"Yuki, I am very disappointed in you!" her father appears from the shadows with an angry face and arms folded on his chest.

"What did I do?"

"_What did you do?_ You know what you did! You go out without telling me or let anyone know. Then when we connect I'm hearing screams in the background. I was very worried about you!" he yells from the top of his lungs as she leans on the wall with her back turn to him. He takes a deep breath and looks at him. "Look, Yuki. I understand Zero's death has really took a large impact of your life. I know you to was very close in the end but please. Your grades are dropping and your teachers keep on report that your failing. Yuki, I love you and want the best for you but..."

Yuki didn't hear him but she can tell he went on and on. She takes her hands and run it through her hair. She takes her hands through her hair and feel strings come out. She's been with a lot of stress lately and having these kids isn't making it easy on her. 'He doesn't–

"Ahh!!" she yells, holds stomach, and feel a large amount of pain coming from between her legs. She's having a contraction and it hurts like hell.

She expects to hit the ground but that never happened. Her father caught her and ask her what's wrong.

"Here," she takes his hand and makes him feel her jumping stomach. "That's what's wrong."

"Yuki- your...you pregnant?"

"I'm– Ahhh!!" Another contraction made her yell out and he eyes turn red.

"Oh my gosh! I'll call the hospital."

"Unless they deal with vampire babies. Then forget it." she manage to smiles and touch her stomach. "I don't think I'm ready for this."

"Just...Just hang on Yuki! Hang on!"

After that she passed out to only find memories in her dreams. At this point in time, when her body is in pain it decides to give her the truth. But still confusion.

_Yuki is inside a unfamiliar place, never she's been before but she likes it. She's in a bathroom with a large hot tub, candles everywhere, and its looks to romantic. And she's happy and a little horny to know what's about to happen to her for the first time. Yes, this night will be the best night for her. She looks into the mirror on top of the sink and look at her long hair fall against her naked body. Her eyes are blood red because of the cup of real human blood on the sink top. She takes the glass and sips it. It is delicious._

_She giggles to herself then bits down on her bottom lip as she use her powers to make a hot bubble bath. _

_She looks at the door behind her that leads into a master bedroom of the hotel suit. The room is dark because of the shades but she can see a figure coming at her through the darkness. It was her lover, Zero. She smiles then turns her back as she puts down her glass then start playing with her hair._

"_You are so beautiful." Zero's arm circles around her hips and he starts kissing her neck then her back._

"_Zero." she places a hand on his head then moans as she feels a shiver coming down her back. She moves closer and feels how excited he is. She pulls away then looks at him. He's dressed in the school uniform. "That's not far. It won't be fair if you're the only one dress." she smiles then sits him on the toilet seat to make him take it off. _

_She undresses him with her own two hands to only reveal his beautiful and heated body to her. She founds him very beautiful. Zero is her lover and he man to play with and comfort._

"_Come on." He smiles then picks her bridal style then goes into the deep, hot, and bubble hot top. The tub can fit more then five people but that's not room is not completely needed. _

_He sits down and sits her on her lap. She sits mostly on his legs with her arms around his neck and legs on either side of his leg. "Yuki," he leans and place her small nipples into his mouth and it made her moan and move closer to him. _

"_Zero." she moves closer to him, putting one hand around him, and forcing him inside her. Is dick and her pussy is familiar with each other but it still has an effect on her. Making it hurt a little bit._

"_Damn, your tight." he growls while feeling him being claps upon. It feels good and makes him get even larger. "And still deep."_

_She starts moving around him as he sucks on her nipples and playing with her cunt. Both start moaning uncontrollably, completely unaware what's going on._

_Right before she was about to cum she was pulled out. She was mad and very angry about it. Arms wrap around her, not Zero's arms. She looks and smiles weakly at her other toy, lover, and fuck buddy, Kaname._

"_Now, I won't let you coming on him first tonight. I want us cumming together." Kaname whispers in her ear then kisses her ear._

"_Kaname, your cruel." she reaches up to his hair then leans into his hard chest. She was so caught up in the moment with Zero she forgot about him getting undressed in the bedroom. It's a day off from school and all of them decided to escape to the next town to make love in the same bed and room. Both of them belong to Yuki, not the other way around. These are her lovers and she loves them both equally. Since that day, not even a month ago when they started this. _

Next...Before Hotel Night

_Yuki runs through the hallways of the night class. It's day light and she didn't tell Zero she came her. Last night, Zero told her something that touched her heart. Zero told her that Kaname gave his blood to him to make him live longer by her side. And to make her happy. She has to thank him. She almost slams herself to his room door then starts knocking lightly but uncontrollably._

"_Kaname- Senpia, please open up the door. I must–_

_The door swings open quickly and her beautiful vampire appears to her. His face was still filled with the usual sadness and that made Yuki think. He gives her everything she desires but what will she do on her part. She realized here that she loves him, equally to Zero but she believe she can share her love. _

"_Yuki, what bring you hear. Shouldn't you be preparing to switch classes?"_

"_I need to speak with you. Please?" she's acting her usual shy nature around him._

"_Of course." he stands aside and let her in. She steps inside and stand turns towards him as he close the door. She bows her head and starts, "Kaname- Senpia, thank you so much for giving Zero your blood. And thank you for doing everything in your power for making me happy."_

"_And what about my happiest?" _

_She raises her head and looks at the door to find him but no, he was behind her, sitting on his usual love seat chair. She turns to him, places a hand over her chest, and takes a step foreword. "What do you want from me?"_

"_What I want is already taken by another." he gets up and starts moving closer to her. "What I want is in front of me. What I want is you Yuki. I want all of you, your body, your soul, and you love." he gets on one knee in front of her, takes her hand, and rubs his cheek against it. "Yuki, please. I want to be yours."_

"_Kaname-Senpia, I can't. I'm with Zero. I'm his love, I can't have another."_

"_Who says? Love can be spread all around. Don't you think your being mean to me? Don't you love me?"_

"_I do but I'm with Zero."_

_The door behind them opens and closes and Zero appears to her side. He gets down on his knees and takes her other hand while looking at him. "Yuki, I belong to you and what ever you wish I will be happy with it. As long as your happy with it."_

"_What are you...saying, Zero?"_

"_I know you have feelings for Kaname and I want you to be happy. But if that is your wish. I want you to take him as your love as well as me. Equally."_

_Yuki gasps then looks down at Zero to see if he was serious and he was. She looks back at Kaname and look into his eyes that she loves so much. "So I can have you both? It won't make you both mad?"_

"_As long as you love us equally." Kaname says._

"_And as long your happy."_

_Yuki holds her head down and pulls away from both of them to lean on Kaname's King size bed. She sits on it with a smile on her face and her head down. Kaname and Zero watch her and knew the answer._

"_All right. And I want love equally from both of you. Tell me, show me through your body how much you love me. And I will..." she looks up at them with a smile. "Will do my same to you."_

_Both men raise to there knees, Zero locks the door while Kaname goes to her with a smile on his face. Yuki moves to the middle of the bed and watch them take off there shoes and socks to get on._

"_First, I want the truth, Kaname." she looks at him as Zero wraps is arms around her then kiss her neck. _

"_The truth, my love?" he moves closer, between her legs. "With a bite of my fangs I will give you the truth. All the truth." he reach up her skirt to fetch her panties. Then he looks up at Zero. "I want that back. You all ready took the virginity of her pussy." _

_The switch places and start to give themselves to her. But, even though the room was lock they had to keep themselves quiet. It was a quiet relationship. No one will know. _

_...After the first half and hour of Kaname taking the back and Zero the front they almost came together but a knock on the door. _

"_Kaname, it's time–_

"_Go on without me. I'm not myself about now." he moves out of her and covers her mouth as a moan escape. _

_Zero comes from out of her then leans on the side to take a breather. Kaname place Yuki on her back and opens his mouth on top of her pussy. Her breathing increases and her grip on the bed became painful and out of control. What he was doing to her was driving her crazy and it made her nipple down on her lips so hard she made herself bleed. She can't hold it anymore, she had to moan, scream, and call out his name_. _Her whole body shivers and that's when her body becomes even more confused. She love his lips upon her and his tongue inside her. Her body was enjoying and wanted it to stop at the same time. It was like being tickled, love to keep feeling that feeling but want it to stop at the same time. _

"_Kaname." She slams her hand against his hair and pulls him forward into her. "Ah–_

_She was cut off by Zero being inside her, he was inside her mouth and she begins to suck it._

_Through the whole time the Night class was in school, leaving the dorm, locked and quiet. Only their moans made it full of life. They shared her body with and gave her what she wanted. And the most amazon thing happened that night that made things beautiful and pleasurably on Yuki. Both had fit inside her front, Zero and Kaname, and that's when everything started changing._

_...NEXT!_

_After a long hot bath in her own room, Yuki looks at heself in the mirror. Just last night she took Kaname and Zero in her bed and for the first time she felt sick. He sex never bothered her before but something was very wrong with her. She didn't tell neither of them about it but had an idea. For fun she just wanted to take this test, a pregnancy test. FOR FUN. She's been on the pills since day one but she had to prove herself wrong. She took the test and it came out positive, she was pregnant. This made her upset and feak out. She ran the hot water in the bath while looking into the foggy mirror. She didn't want to remember all the times she made love to both of them. This test will have only one, one, as the father. That might make the other one angry. _

"_What am I going to do?" she looks into the mirror and look at her vampire teeth through her hungrily breathing mouth. "No! I don't want to think about this?!"_

_And that's when it happened. Her vampire powers erased her memories. All the way up to when Kaname joined in. It stopped when her and Zero first made love. She forget her other lover and only remembered the first one. And right after that day, before she was gong to tell Zero she was pregnant, she had to kill him._

_Zero died and Yuki's been carrying this baby, knowing and believing Zero is the father. Not knowing they are to contests over her two prizes._

She gasps up for air and her vision wis a big blur. A blue light brightens the room and a beeping noise made her give herself a clue where she was. She leans back and feels a bed, not a comfortable one but it was a bed, a hospital bed. She feels the sheets behind her and notice tubs are inside her.

'Where am I?' she looks around and finds a normal hospital room but with no windows. The blue light made her a little dizzy for some reason but it was ok. When she calms down she touch her stomach quickly. "My babies!?" she feels the large lump but no movement. But she did feel there weight so it relaxed her. "Sleeping."

She's wearing a tissue blue dress that wraps around her shape perfectly. And she never notice that her stomach is really is huge. It made her look fat and that made her giggle.

"It going to take me years to run all of this weight off." she smiles then rubs her stomach. "Zero or Kaname? Which one will be daddy?"

"Kaname or Zero?" the lights switch from blue to white and a door she didn't notice open from in front of her.

"Where am I?" she ignores the question and looks at the light. "Hmm, much better." she starts to talk low so she won't wake up the twins.

"At a vampire hospital. You had a 'contraction' but its not really called it one. I mean– hell I don't know about this stuff. As the nurse."

"I had something like one. I read about it in a magazine, it just means I'm not ready to give birth yet."

"What ever."

"Yuki!" her fathers appears in the doorway with a large bag in his hand and a smile on his face. "Oh, I'm so happy your ok. And your having twins, girls. I brought everything your going to need."

"Dad–

"You should see how much I can get for girls. But things aren't cheap these days!" he was so excited and not angry with her but he needed to stop.

"Dad, calm down." she sits up in the bed and lean back. "I don't want them waking up. This is the first time they was this still. I want to keep it that way."

He sits in a chair by her side and look at her with serious eyes. "Yuki, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? It would have made it less stressful for you."

"I...I was scared and besides, the father doesn't even know."

"You mean Zero? Touga said he did know before he...before he passed."

"Well," she turns away and whispers. "That's one father that does know. But not the other."

"What you said?"

"It's complected."

"You mean–

Touga clears his voice and that's what made him stop. He understands now. They're was a good silence until a nurse walks in with a chart.

"Good morning, Miss. Cross. I got your results right here. I can tell you how healthy your girls are but I might want to have the father with you."

"Why need?"

"Because you babies are..." she looks over at Touga and her father then back at her. "I don't believe you want to be sharing information with two vampire hunters."

"Wait, you say my babies are healthy. So what can be wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong about you girls but something is strange about them, and about you too."

"We will go." her father gets up from his chair and leaves the room with Touga in front of him. He closes the room door, leaving Yuki and the nurse alone.

"So?" Yuki asks.

"Miss. Cross. Your girls are a new race to vampires. They are unique and are a new blood– including yourself. All three of you have a strange and large chromosome number."

"Wait, so your saying they- no- us are mutated."

"In a way you're a new species of our race."

"How?"

"You and your daughters chromosome isn't its normal number but triple times the number. They are a few chances that you might have a new power no vampire has. You and your girls."

"How is this possable?"

" Your blood was mixed a couple of times with other vampires and your egg must have taken more then one sperm."

Yuki gasps then leans back in her bed. "So, who is the father?" she looks at the nurse with worry eyes.

* * *

**LadyDanielle: YES! I WILL MAKE YOU WAIT ONCE MORE!! ALL OF YOU WILL FLIP! YOU WILL! YOU WILL! (EVIL LAUGH). No I'm sorry but I just love doing this to you guys. It's fun. Well to make it a little nicer, since I love this story alot and its NOT ALMOST DONE. This is just the beginning. Well, I might have the next one out by the end of this week. And i might make it longer until the babies are out. LOL. **

**AND DON'T FOGET I can have Yuki's birth a painful one or a good one. I will chose by doing my usual: FLIP A COIN!! LOL**


	7. Pain and Suffering

Blood and Fangs

By: Lady Danielle

**LadyDanielle: Sorry about the late update. LOL. For the next chapter I might have the birth or Kaname and Yuki spending time together. Or I'll do both. And I haven't flipped my coin on how I want Yuki's birth going to go.**

**Heads good vs. Tales Bad I'm not describing how they will change either. LOL. You'll find out.**

* * *

**Pain and Suffering**

* * *

The blizzard is over and everything is calm but mostly covered in snow in town. Sitting in a van, in a wheelchair, and looking out the hospital bus window. The hospital are treating her like a goddess. Not only they are giving her a ride through the rough snow but giving her expensive gifts for the babies and herself. For the babies they gave her clothes, toys, and stuff animals. For Yuki they gave her dresses that will fit and plenty of blood that will last for at lease a year. She feels so embarrass but also thankful.

Yuki looks out the window and thinks about the results of her babies father. The folder on who is the father is in her arms and she's protecting it with her life. No one will see this unless she shows them.

'I have to speak to Kaname.' she touch the cold window with her fingertips while looking at her school come into view. She starts to smile since she's very relieved that school is close. She doesn't want the whole school that she was pregnant. And these gifts from the hospital wouldn't make things any better.

"A few more days," she rubs her stomach and feel a little moving. "I can't wait to meet you both. My little girls." she rubs her stomach and close her eyes.

"Yuki, is the father Kaname?" Touga ask from the seat next to her.

"Why would you say that?"

"They are giving all these things for free. They won't just give this to anyone."

"I am- my babies and I are unique. Well the doctors says that and that is all I will tell you. I have to talk to someone first before I tell everyone else." she looks at him then at her sleeping father next to him. "Touga," she places a hand on him. "Are you till willing to help me even if they are or aren't Zero's babies?"

"I made a promise so I will stick by it."

"Thank you. Because I fear something will happen to them and I can't fight on my own. If your willing to help me."

"It's been a while since I haven't had a good fight. I will protect you."

"Here." she gives him the folder then looks out the window. She waits for his reaction and it comes with a gasps. "Yes, they are."

"But, this is impossible. How in the hell were you able to pull this off?"

"Beats me." she looks at him then look into his eyes. "Touga, are you prepare to what will come to me and my girls? Will you stand by my side knowing what you know? If your going to betray me I won't blame you for being what you are and what I am. I won't."

"Yuki, I give you my word and I won't take it back. I will prepare things for you and your girls."

"And please don't let this leak out into your community. But, I'm sure it is all ready after what I did last night. I have a feeling the chase will begin soon... I will tell my father along with Kaname."

The van stops and the door opens besides her as the warm air disappears off her body and cold takes off. This time it really felt cold. A machine pulls her wheelchair into a small platform and lowers her to the ground. She didn't even wait for her father or Touga to come and push her. She took each wheel in her hand and starts making her way to the stairs of the front building. She was such in a rush she bumps into the bottom stairs. She laughs at her stupidity and use her powers to mark the cement stairs turn into a ramp. She goes up the ramp and opens the double doors. Before her father or Touga can get to the ramp she change it back.

Yuki has a mission and it had to deal with Kaname. She leaks out a small amount of power and she feels auras around her, vampire auras. Yes, all of them are apart of the night class so no need to worry.

"Yuki, take it easy." her father takes her from behind and moves her. Her hands were beginning to hurt so she lets him. "The doctor told you to take it easy. You have to save your energy for the birth.

That was right, the doctor told her she will be giving birth soon, very soon, and the thought scares her. She passed out during a contracting, a fake one at that, can she really give birth to two one year old looking girls? Would she die and never be able to hold and play with her little girls? Would the not know her face but her voice only? Would they live on and pass everyone Mother's Day without knowing there true mother? Would someone replace her as she stays with Zero in another world? Who will be there mother? Would they miss her?

She shakes her head and let one tear escape her eye. "I will not think about it. I will be here for you. Both of you. No matter what."

She looks ahead and looks at the close ballroom which seems to be the hang out place. They are waiting for her and she is itching to see them, especially Kaname.

Someone opens the ballroom double doors and Yuki looks inside and see all the main vampires she's ever known look at her. All they know is that she was in the hospital and nothing else. And she has a Zero's sweat shirt on to cover up her large belly. Everyone was standing besides for Kaname, as always. He has a love seat in the middle of the ballroom looking at her with relief.

"Yuki, are you ok?" Ichijou asks while looking at her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." she looks at him then sigh while getting up from the wheel chair.

"Yuki, the doctor said–

"Dad, please. Let me do this at lease." she starts walking towards Kaname with a small angry smile. "Kaname. I don't know what to do with you? I don't know if I should be angry or happy on what you let me go through alone." she steps in front of him and starts feeling her little girls jumping for joy. "They seem nice about it but I'm not. So I go first," her eyes look into hers and her eyes starts turning blood red as she makes her nails longer and scratches him across his face. Blood dripping from his cheek down to his neck.

"How dare you–

"Oh, I wasn't daring myself to do it. I wanted to." Yuki interrupt Kain.

"You–

"Everyone leave." Kaname orders the rest out the room. He finally realized what she remembers now. They didn't dare question Kaname and Yuki's father and Touga just gave them privacy.

Once alone, Yuki keeps eye contact with Kaname then lean down to lick the blood she made on his cheek. From his chin to his eye cheek bone the marks healed by her saliva.

"Yuki." Kaname gasp in pleasure and reach up for her. She takes his hand and fold it together. "I thought you forgotten about me."

"I have but it wasn't on purpose. It seems one of my powers are to erase memories," she pulls away and spin around with a smile. "And silly me I erased by own memories until the point that day. The day you, Zero, and I made love for the first time. I just wanna to say is that I'm sorry." she looks over her shoulder and look at his face. Kaname's face turned from the usually lonely to a bit happy. He gets up and pressed his back against hers and wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"No, I'm sorry, Yuki. I was so upset when you stopped talking to me, kissing me, and me being able to touch you. I noticed you did that to only Zero and you never looked at me the way you did him at that point in time. So I left you alone. And even when you killed Zero I saw you suffering so deeply. I should have comfort you, but I was scared that you will turn me away. I love you Yuki and I'm sorry."

"Kaname, I have...I have something to tell you which will be a bit of a shock." she takes his left hand into hers and kiss it gently. "I hope it will make you happy."

"As long your happy, Yuki."

He takes her hand and lowers it to her over developed stomach with the twin bouncing for joy. When Kaname feels the life she cares he gasp, fulls away, and turn her around to fully touch her stomach. "Yuki, you pre–

"Yes, I am. With twin girls."

"How many months?"

"I have a week or a couple of days. I just came back from the doctors."

"What did the doctor say? Are they healthy? Why didn't you tell me? Am... Am I the father or Zero?"

Yuki walks over to the seat, sits down, and looks up at him with a weak smile. "You _and _Zero are the father while I'm the one mother."

"What?" he sits down in the chair and looks at her stomach. "I don't understand? Both of us are the father of the girls?"

"It seems when we were having our... threesome. That day when you and Zero were inside of me and came together, and I suppose both of your sperms went into my egg at the same time. The girls and my chromosomes are high and your looking at a new species of vampires. With in my blood is the blood of a Level E and a pureblood which gives me pure strength, the doctor said I can't be stronger and rare then you. The girls and I are both mutated."

"Yuki, I'm so happy. I'm just disappointed that Zero isn't here and the fact you didn't tell me. Something as important then this." he lifts up her shirt and place his cheek against her over grown stomach. "Daddy's here, nice to meet you, little ones."

Yuki looks at him and feels an extra excitement going on in her stomach. "They are happy to see you."

"I can't wait to see you and hold you in my arms. I will love you and your mother with all the love I can give." he looks at Yuki with a smile and red tears forming in his eyes. "Also, the father you will know and I'm sure he loves you."

Yuki smiles and leans back into the chair. "Our girls, Kaname, Zero, and mines. Our little girls."

He starts kissing up her stomach until he gets to her lips. He press his lips against hers and she reacts by kissing him back. They start making out on the sofa until Yuki pulls away and looks at Kaname in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Yuki?"

"It's about our children."

"You mean with the vampire community. I just thought about that."

"I'm worried if they might try to harm or do experiments on them. The doctors all ready want to do a test on them. I'm scared for our children. I don't want them to be born into a world filled when test and being experiment..." she has to stop to start crying and hold herself. "They can't...they won't take away the girls."

"They won't. I won't and can't allow it." Kaname wraps his arms around her and feels her stomach. "I'll put you under protect from the time being."

"I have a plan I talked to Touga about and he said he will take care of things. We–

"No, don't tell me. If something happens to you and you'll be safe. I don't want anyone trying to get the truth from me. As much they might try to kill me I won't let know anyways."

"Kaname, don't say such a horrible thing. I can't raise them on my own. I want you with me."

"For my girls safety, I will do what is necessary to have you safe. Zero would do the same and you know that."

"Yes, but. I don't want to do this own my own. I can't."

"Your strong, Yuki. And I believe you will be strong for our children."

* * *

**LadyDanielle: I know I'm not happy either about this short chapter. I've tried. I really did. I'll try harder next time.**

**OH I HAVE ANOTHER VAMPIRE KNIGHT STORY CALL: A Unknown Princess. Check it out please. It's about if Yuki was a Night class student and not a Perfect. She's a farm vampire and trying not to fall in love with the schools Pureblood Kaname. READ IT PLEASE.**


End file.
